


We Need to Talk

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [17]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: You’re Not John [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413136
Kudos: 8





	We Need to Talk

Mid-afternoon came around and you were still sleeping. Dean came to bring him something to eat, knowing his father hadn’t left your side. “Before I eat, I need to speak with you outside.”

Dean looked at him, confused, but agreed. “What’s up?”

“She’s _pregnant_ , Dean.” He said softly. “The doctor told me that basically…she has severe morning sickness. That’s why she couldn’t keep anything down. She’s 12 weeks along.”

His green eyes went to your hospital room door. “Shit.” He breathed.

He nodded. “I wanted to be here when she finds out. It won’t be good.”

“You think the man that _looks_ like her baby’s father being here would be a good thing?” Dean asked. “Hey, I’m not trying to say you’re wrong, I’m saying think this through. Negan’s _gone_. He will never know that she’s carrying his kid, or will be raising _his_ kid.”

John sighed. “I know, but I have to make things right, Dean.” He shrugged. “I’m why she left.”

They stood there in silence for a bit before Dean spoke up. “You think everything’s going to be okay? I mean, she _was_ drunk most nights for a bit there.”

“I don’t know, but thankfully it was early on.” He shrugged.

Moving back in the room, John resumed his spot in the chair next to your bed, and Dean sat in the one by the corner, flipping through a magazine. “Sam said he’d be by with breakfast in the morning. Something about wanting to get her something to welcome her back? I dunno.”

John had just finished eating when you started to wake up. “Where the hell?” You muttered, looking around, your eyes wanting to close again due to the bright lights.

“Sweet heart?” John was sitting on the edge of your bed in an instant.

You swallowed. “What _happened_?” You remembered calling him, and talking to Dean, and then Sam. That was it.

He took a deep breath. “We found you passed out on the bathroom floor, and rushed you to the hospital. I don’t know how long you were out before we got there.” He brushed a strand of hair from your face. “We need to talk.”

“Can it wait, until I find out what’s going on?” You asked.

“That’s what we need to talk about, sweet heart.” He told you gently. Dean came to stand behind his father. You looked between them, confused. “You’re 12 weeks pregnant.”

You shook your head and let out a chuckle. “That’s funny, John.” You hoped to all hell he was joking. “I’m **_not_** pregnant.”

“I’m sorry, but you are. You have severe morning sickness. It happens, and I was told that it should pass in five to seven weeks.” He explained, watching the tears well up in your eyes.

“No. I can’t be.” You denied it. “Nope.” You sniffed, your walls breaking down. “Negan’s gone! I c-can’t be pregnant.” You looked up at Dean, eyes pleading for him to tell him this was all some sick joke. Some way to get back at you for walking out. “I’m a _hunter_.” You added.

You felt like your chest was being crushed, and you couldn’t breath. The tears spilled down your cheeks, and the heart monitor attached to you went crazy. Moments later, a nurse rushed in. “Calm down, sweetie. You’re in the hospital.”

Your eyes shot to her. “Please tell me it’s not true. _Please_ tell me I’m not pregnant.” You begged, and she could tell that you were scared. John’s eyes were on you, watching you fall apart. The woman that had always been strong, the woman who had taken on vamps, and werewolves…was terrified of becoming a mom. He understood. This was no life for a kid, even with both parents.

“I’ll go get the fetal doppler, and we’ll check for a heart beat.” She gave you a soft smile, as she had just come on shift and didn’t read your chart just yet. “I’ll be right back.”

Watching her go, you realized that you were shaking. “Dean.” You breathed, looking at him. “Call Sammy.” He was like your walking, talking teddy bear. Yes, Dean could comfort you, but Sam had that softness that Dean didn’t. Dean would make jokes, and try to make you laugh. You just couldn’t handle that right now.

He came over and kissed your cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Dean walked out as the nurse walked back in, with a little machine. “I need you to lift the bottom of your gown, we can keep the sheet up, don’t worry.” You did as she asked, revealing your lower abdomen. “This might be cold.” She warned you, pulling out a tube of gel and squirting some on your skin. You flinched at how cold it actually was. Watching her press the on button, she put the end of the wand against your stomach. Almost instantly, the three of you heard it, and your heart broke. You were pregnant, and the baby’s father was in another universe. “Nice strong heart beat. 130 beats per minute.” She showed you the screen. “For 12 weeks and 2 days, that’s perfect. And, as the wives tales would tell you, you’ll have a boy.” She chuckled, trying to ease your mind. “I’ll send the doctor in to talk to you shortly.” Shutting the machine off, she gently wiped your stomach with a cloth and put your gown down.

Closing your eyes, you put your head back. “This can’t be happening to me.” You sobbed.

“We’re here for you.” John told you, his voice full of sadness. “I _know_ it’s not the same, and that I’m not him, but you know that baby will be protected _and_ loved.”

You licked your lips and looked at him, reading his face. “I’m not making any promises or decisions right this minute. We’re hunters, and it’s _not_ safe.” Your voice was quiet. “I don’t know what the hell I’ll do. I don’t know if I’ll put the baby up for adoption, if I’ll keep him or her and still travel with you guys, if I’ll keep him or her and step back…I _really_ don’t.”

He nodded. “I’m here if you need to talk.”

“Actually, I think until Sammy gets here, I’d like to be alone.” You looked away from him, not wanting to see the pain on his face.


End file.
